


Pranks

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Platonic Relationships, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Merlin are in a pranking mood; and who better a victim, than the King himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

“It is a fool-proof plan, I am telling you,” you assured Merlin. “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horrible and violently, but honestly its a really solid plan.”

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at you.

“Y/N, you do realise that if this goes wrong then we are going to have a very angry, very  _royal and powerful_ , King Arthur signing a death warrant with our names on it,” Merlin deadpanned. “I’m not so sure about this plan.”

“Merlin, come on,” you shot back. “He has been making our lives, as servants, hell for the past couple years and now is the time to get our own back. The Princess Christina is visiting tonight to discuss some shit with him and we have the  _perfect opportunity_ to pull a prank on him!”

Rolling his eyes, Merlin sighed exasperatedly and said, “Fine. Go over the plan one more time.”

“OK, so I found a potion that’s meant to clear the diaphragm in one of Gaius’ cupboards,” you grinned. “One of the side effects is that it raises the vocal cords and expands the lungs- basically it makes you speak all squeaky and sound like a five-year-old girl.

“When we serve the food tonight, you’re gonna slip some of it in Arthur’s soup and the fun begins,” you finished triumphantly, grinning excitedly.

Even Merlin had to smirk at the idea of Arthur squeaking away in the middle of a banquet.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he agreed finally. “ But if he finds out that it was me, I’m bringing you down with me.”

“A servants’ bond,” you smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

* * *

“Amazing, isn’t it?” you giggled as the two of you watched Arthur try to clear his throat desperately as he tried to deliver his speech.

“- _I’d like to thank you all_ -” he squawked, coughing loudly in an effort to achieve a deeper octave.

All around the room, guests were shooting confused looks at each other, while all the servants and maids were trying to stifle laughter.

“Yes,” Merlin nodded, as he made a particularly loud snort look like a sneeze. “Yes, it is.”


End file.
